Data can be an abstract term. In the context of computing environments and systems, data can generally include all forms of information storable in a computer readable medium (e.g., memory, hard disk). Data, and in particular, one or more instances of data can also be referred to as data object(s). As is generally known in the art, a data object can, for example, be an actual instance of data, a class, a type, or a particular form of data, and so on.
Generally, one important aspect of computing and computing systems is storage of data. Today, there is an ever increasing need to manage storage of data, especially, data stored in various forms of memory and memory devices in computing systems and environments.
As is widely known in the art, techniques for management of storage devices are very useful.